


Shall We Go Back to Bed?

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Brief oral sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: A sweet, morning escapade with Jumin~.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> This is a fic written for @serensama(tumblr) because I said I would write her a Jumin x MC fic as part of a challenge I still haven’t done my part of. I said if one of her Zen smutfics got 100+ notes I would read a portion of it and record it and she said she’d do the same for a Jumin x MC fic of mine. I dunno if that challenge still exists, but if it does… I hope I can hear her read some. I decided to go on a more fluffy route, with a domestic Jumin and a very affectionate encounter. There’s not enough sin for Jumin that’s fluffy and fun for both the reader and Jumin and MC in my opinion. I hope you enjoy this, one of my many moms. Contains: Floofy love making, teasing, mutual masturbation, brief oral sex, and Elly setting Jumin and MC up to fuck(just trust me, ok?).

“Good morning.” A rough, sleepy voice murmured to you. You blinked your eyes a few times, your vision adjusting from the dim hallway to the bright kitchen.

Jumin sat at the kitchen table, a steaming mug of coffee in front of him. He was peering at you over a newspaper, only his nose and eyes were visible, but you could tell he was smiling. You yawned and sat in the chair opposite him. “Morning…” You slurred, rubbing your eyes.

You glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was almost eight in the morning. “When did you get up?” Jumin lowered the newspaper, folding it neatly in front of him.

His eyes drifted towards watch. “Six?” He guessed, then pushed his chair back and standing in a smooth motion. “Would you like some coffee, dear?” You nodded, bewildered that he could manage to get up so early even when he didn’t have to go into work today.

Jumin poured more fresh coffee into another mug, dropping in your preferred amount of sugar and milk. “Thank you.” You smiled at your boyfriend, sleepiness still grazing your features.

He paused for a moment, thinking about how lucky he was to have someone like you. It was always your soft smile that triggered this thought, he wanted to wrap himself up in the warmth of it. “Are you alright?” You tilted your head at Jumin, concerned that he seemed to have completely spaced out after setting your mug of coffee on the table.

“I was just thinking about how much I love you, MC.” You almost choked on your coffee, the bluntness of his statement surprising you.

Jumin quickly stepped closer to you, rubbing your back as you coughed. “Do you need some water?” He asked, concern coloring his voice.

You shook your head and leaned against his chest, nuzzling against the old, striped pajama shirt he was wearing. “I’m fine.” Jumin continued to rub your back, his touch lightening until just his fingertips brushed over the back of your shirt. The feeling made a slight shudder run up your spine.

A noise of disappointment got lodged in your throat when Jumin stepped away from you. You wanted him to come back beside you, you wanted to feel his body next to yours. It didn’t take long for the slight scowl to disappear from your face, as Jumin had pulled his chair around the table and sat next to you.

One of his arms wrapped around your back as the other reached across the table, pulling his cup towards him. “Are you cold?” Jumin asked, pulling you closer as you set your coffee back on the table and snuggled up next to him.

“Not anymore.” You flashed a brighter smile at Jumin, which made emotions well in his stomach again. He loved you _so much_ he almost couldn’t take it. It was bewildering to him that someone could make him feel so strongly.

A quiet purr sounded from beneath your feet, then a white ball of fluff jumped up and settled in your lap. She stared up at you expectantly and rubbed her head against your chest. “Good morning to you too, Elly.” You laughed and rubbed the cat behind her ears.

Jumin watched quietly, a soft expression on his face as he watched the two beloved creatures in his love interacting so nicely. He was a bit jealous of Elizabeth, wanting your attention on him instead.

You gasped quietly when Jumin tilted your chin up then pressed a coffee-flavored kiss to your lips. It tasted as warm as it felt, but it was as swift. It left you wanting more. He wanted more as well, leaning in again after staring at you for a moment.

This kiss tasted of stronger coffee, a burning sensation on the edges of your mouth as the arm around your shoulder moved to your waist, pulling you until you were almost in Jumin’s lap. “Are you jealous? Of Elly?” You teased, nuzzling against Jumin’s neck as he huffed in response.

He didn’t quite understand how you could read him so easily. It was like every emotion he had tried for so long to keep hidden was as clear as day for you. He didn’t think it was a bad thing, but it constantly caught him off guard. Jumin continued to trace designs on your back with his fingertips as you snuggled against him.

The blissful sigh that left your lips brought Jumin’s gaze towards your mouth. It was open slightly as you breathed, your breath smelled of coffee and mint. You noticed Jumin’s stare, you assumed he wanted a kiss so you stretched up to brush your lips against his.

Jumin wasn’t expecting the kiss, the gentle brush of your lips against his made his proper exterior fade. He tugged you closer until you pressed firmly to his chest, his lips working against yours until they parted and he could let his tongue dart inside your mouth to taste the sugar from your coffee.

Elizabeth had fled when the pair of you started kissing, now perched on the counter. Staring smugly at the two of you like she had planned this herself. When you moaned from the deepness of Jumin’s kiss, the leaped from the counter and wandered into the living room to nap on Jumin’s chair.

His hands gripping your hips were greedy, pulling you now fully into his lap so you were straddling him. Your arms laced around his neck, drunk sounding moans still slipping from your lips as your tongue tangled with Jumin’s. Neither of you pulled away until both of you were panting, the look in both of your eyes begging each other for _more_ for _so much more_.

“ _Shall we go back to bed?_ ” Jumin’s voice seared with heat as he stared at you, your breath heaving as you matched his stare.

“Yes.” Your reply, although simple, was enough to drive Jumin into action. He lifted you, wrapping your legs around his waist as he carried you into the bedroom.

It was like the pair of you were attached to each other, he almost didn’t want to be apart from you for the time to remove either of your clothing. Jumin pressed you into the mattress, his kisses peppering your lips.

They were soft again, gentle as they travelled from your lips, to your jaw, to the sensitive skin around your ears. His deep gasps in your ear were enough to make you shiver with anticipation. “ _Jumin…~_ ” You whimpered, clutching at his shoulders.

Jumin groaned wordlessly in response, continuing his slow kisses until they drifted over your neck and collarbone. You gasped as his fingers slid over the front of your shirt, deftly beginning to unbutton it. He worked slowly, deliberately. His kisses followed his fingers, marching down your body in a steady beat. But it was so _slow_.

You had been wearing no bra with your pajama shirt, but still he made no effort to touch them as he slid your sleeves off your shoulders then tugged the shirt out from under you and tossed it away. “I’m sorry to make such a mess of you this early in the morning.” There was a slight chuckle in his voice as he stared at your trembling body.

“Just shut up and kiss me!” You growled, tugging his face towards you. The edge of humor in your voice didn’t get past Jumin, and the smile he felt against his lips made him feel like he was walking on air.

Jumin finally let his hands wander, massaging your breasts firmly under his palms. Your body jumped when he pinched one of your nipples, a blush appearing on your face as pleasure pooled in your chest and dripped down to your core.

Your hands travelled down Jumin’s back, feeling the muscles of his shoulders briefly before grabbing his pajama shirt and tugging it over his head. Or you _tried_ to. It was button down, it wasn’t made to be pulled off so quickly.

Laughter bubbled from your lips as an irritated noise got muffled by the shirt caught over Jumin’s head. He struggled for a moment before pulling it off completely, his hair a mopped mess as it hung in front of his eyes. “You’re going to pay for that.”

You would’ve been afraid if you didn’t see the loving glint in Jumin’s eyes. He pulled your arms around the back of his neck then resumed kissing you. He loved tasting the moans on your lips as your body gyrated beneath him.

Your hips bucked needily as you held him closer. “Jumin…~” You whined, grabbing his hair as he nipped and sucked on your neck. He was sucking higher than he usually did, right below your jaw. “Someone’s going to see that.” You tried to pull his head away, but he only strengthened his nips to bites.

“I said you were going to pay for that, didn’t I?” He laughed, lightly kissing the marks on your necks before pulling away to kiss you gently once more. You had a scathing retort for him, but it was cut off by a sharp moan when Jumin moved his lips down to your breasts.

His tongue circled one of your nipples, flicking across it as he palmed the opposite breast. The contrast of feelings worked wonders on you. Jumin smirked when you seemed to let out endless moans for him, then jumped slightly when you dug your nails into his back.

Jumin loved the feeling of you clawing at his skin. It sent thrills of power through him to know he affected you so much. “Jumin, I want you to feel good too.” You groaned, slipping your arms from behind him and pressing them into his chest so he was kneeling on the bed.

He didn’t respond, watching you with a cat-like stare as your fingers danced over the bulge in his pajama pants. His legs shook very slightly as you kissed his hidden member. Jumin clenched his teeth as you coaxed his legs out so you could tug his pants off.

You marveled at his length, pressing soft kisses to the underside of it, not unlike the ones Jumin had showered your face with earlier. He twitched as you kissed him, the taste of his precum coating your lips as your tongue dragged across the tip.

Jumin had a quick response to the teasing grabbing you and pulling your hips closer, he had returned to his kneeling position. You were about to push him back down when his fingers slipped into your panties, pressing against your wet heat.

“ _Fuck~_ ” You cursed as he rubbed your juices on his fingers then slipped them inside you. You weren’t going to allow yourself to be outdone, despite the thumb now pressing your clit in strong circles. His member was out of reach of your mouth at your current position, something Jumin had done on purpose because he wanted to make you cum first, and the satin of your lips always drove him _crazy_.

Your hands were fully at your disposal, however, and you used them to your advantage. You palmed his head, collecting precum on your palm then stroking your hand up and down his length. Your other arm reached around his back, digging your nails into his back.

It would be a lie to say Jumin had a hard time not releasing right there, the pumping of his twitching cock paired with the heat of the scratches on his back was a remarkable feeling to him. But your situation wasn’t much easier, Jumin had inched your shorts and panties down and was steadily curling his long, slender fingers. His pace was even and quick, rubbing against the sensitive spot inside you.

You squirmed and moaned as he flicked his thumb over your clit, shuddering at the pleasurable feeling as you continued to jerk him off. “Cum with me.” Jumin growled, then his face dove towards you, trapping you in a strong kiss.

Neither of you lasted much longer as your moans met in each other’s mouths. Jumin tensed and gasped, biting your bottom lip as he came, which in turn made you tip over the edge. Both of you panted, your kisses growing lighter until they ceased altogether for a moment.

Your foreheads leaned against each other, sweat on both of your bodies as you gravitated closer to one another. Jumin pulled your shorts and panties off completely, then pulled you onto his lap.

His length nudged against your heat as your stares, sparkling with the intensity of your feelings for each other. Of you _love_ for each other, spoke clear words into each of your separate minds.

Jumin, the man who was seen as emotionless for so long. His cold persona was cracked by your gentleness, like the heat of the sun melting the ice over a flower that just wanted to bloom. He in turn helped you, he was your protector. Jumin cared more about you than anyone could claim to, it was clear in his mannerisms, no matter how stiff and strange they sometimes appeared to people outside your relationship. You loved him. And _he_ loved _you_.

A moan left your lips as Jumin thrust inside you, his hands on your hips as he helped you fuck him. He pressed his face into your breasts, kissing them fiercely as you leaned closer to him. “MC~” He hissed your name, making you quake with emotions as you clutched desperately at his messy hair.

The noises that left both of you tangled and hung in the air. Curses, praises, the mantra of repeating your lover’s name. The taste of your skin on Jumin’s tongue as he thrust into you from below, one of your legs tight around his waist as you tried to steady yourself. Irresistible feelings flooded through your bodies.

It lasted a life time, but was still over too soon. You came first, your free hand massaging your clit as Jumin continued to love your breasts with his lips. The force almost made you tip backwards, but Jumin caught you, putting one of his hands over yours as he helped you rub yourself through your orgasm.

“ _God, Jumin~_ ” You moaned tugging his head up and leaning in to kiss him, nipping briefly at his lower lip and tugging it. The sultry expression in your eyes made him tip as well. Jumin pushed you backwards, your head meeting the soft pillows as he kissed you. He slowed his thrusts as his orgasm overtook him, his fingers still moving over your clit as he pulled out.

“I’m glad I don’t have work today.” Jumin nuzzled into your neck lazily as he pressed his body against you, then tipped to his side, pulling your body so it faced his. You nodded in agreement, pressing another kiss to his lips, like the soft, gentle ones you shared this morning as Elizabeth lounged in your lap.

You wondered for a moment where she’d run off too, then decided it wasn’t as important as the man lying in front of you. “Can we spend the day in bed?” You murmured, pressing closer to him as your early-morning escapade drew to an end.

Not to say it wouldn’t have a follow up later.

Jumin smiled at you, a surprisingly pure gesture for the lewd acts you had just committed on each other. His words were laced with love, in both a sexual sense and an affectionate sense as he responded.

“I wouldn’t spend a day in bed with anyone else but you.”


End file.
